Gruvia Week 2016
by lockbusterr
Summary: my writing for the prompts of gruvia week!
1. DAY 1: MEMORY

**DAY 1: MEMORY**

/

Juvia stood at the entrance of the now abandoned guild hall, beside her Gray.

It's been years since the guild disbanded, long after all the old members passed or moved on with their lives.

It was terrible, the day it all ended, but Erza, who had been the current master, wanted to focus on her family with Jellal and opted against having to balance both jobs.

It didn't come as a shock, seeing that everyone had moved on, but coming back to this very hall caused unknown tears to build up in the water mage's eyes.

"We haven't even entered yet, and you're already crying." Her husband said from beside her, causing a watery chuckle to escape her lips. "It's been almost 8 years, but it seems like forever."

The reason for the visit still came as a mystery to the pair, but they had decided to visit and reminisce. Their two children stayed at home with their beloved Uncle Lyon, allowing the couple to visit peacefully.

They wouldn't be alone, considering that Lucy had planned the entire event. After a squeeze of hand by the ice mage, the two stepped inside.

It was dusty, broken tables and chairs from previous fights scattered around. The bar that used to have a smiling Mira now sat empty, vacant bottles of alcohol behind it.

"This used to be home, it's crazy seeing it like this." Gray said beside her, taking in a sharp breath. Juvia nodded, tears now falling from her eyes.

"It was the first place Juvia ever considered home, it was my happiness. And," she said, turning to Gray and placing a hand on his cheek, "it was where Juvia met you, Gray-sama, it was where you showed me sunshine."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her, if not for a fire dragon slayer entering the guild and letting out a scream. "Oi, ice princess, you here?"

Gray sighed, turning away from his now laughing wife to look at Natsu.

"Yes Natsu, now that you're here are we going down to the library?"

Lucy, who had entered right after Natsu did, nodded. The pair exchanged actual greetings before making their way down the creaky steps, coughing due to the dust escaping the wood.

Each former member made their way around the room, picking up a bundle of scrapbooks. They huddled in a circle on the floor, ignoring the dust, and sat down.

"These pictures were after the Grand Magic Games, of the victors." The celestial mage said, opening up one of the albums in her stack. She smiled widely at the first page, handing it over to Juvia. "I still regret being taken away by guards and missing the fight."

"Man, we did great during that battle." Gray said with a laugh, his gaze on the picture in front of him. "We defeated Lyon and Sherria together, and I remember Lyon was so pissed for losing."

Juvia laughed, ignoring the tears that slipped out of her eyes, and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "Juvia's really happy Lyon-sama ended up with Meredy, although that battle was a good one."

Moments passed in the small group, tears slipping out accidentally alongside pictures being taken out of albums and hidden in pockets.

"Remember the fight against Zeref?" Juvia spoke up, looking at the other three mages. Natsu let out a groan, shaking his head. "One of the most frustrating moments of my life."

"That's because you turned out to be evil," Lucy said with a giggle, "but you helped Fairy Tail in the end."

"And we had that one year where Fairy Tail disbanded," Gray began, "everyone went their separate ways but a certain someone didn't leave me alone."

His gaze turned to the water mage, who giggled and kissed his cheek. "You left Juvia for Avatar though, didn't you?"

"I actually thought he went rogue and I was gonna kill him." Natsu snorted, Gray rolling his eyes immediately after. "I could have fought you, you know that right?"

"I'd still beat you!" Natsu stated, a muscle in his bicep flexing itself as his hand formed a fist. Gray scoffed, "You didn't beat me before and you won't beat me now!"

The two tackled each other, the wives watching them fight on the dusty floor.

"Do we stop them?" Lucy said, causing the bluenette to laugh. "Leave them be, it's just like old times, isn't it, Lucy-san?"

The blonde celestial mage nodded, unshed tears in her eyes. "It really is."

Almost an hour of fighting later, the two girls managed to pull the wizards away from each other, sitting down in a circle once more.

"You know," Lucy began, breaking the small moment of silence between the four, "I really hoped that the guild would last long enough for our children. I wanted them to grow up here, learning magic and coming to the guild everyday. I wanted them to go on adventures and jobs with us, I wanted them to have a guild mark before they could even speak. I wanted them to live in Fairy Tail, not have to tell stories and pictures."

Lucy let out a small sob, Juvia leaning over and hugging her, tears falling from her eyes as well.

"I just wish we had a way to bring it back for the new generation, you know?" The blonde said, after sniffling and wiping at tears.

Juvia sat silently for a moment, then spoke up. "What if we bring it back?"

Natsu let out a mix between a chuckle and a sigh. "Even if we did, we don't have a master."

"We have Laxus!" The bluenette said, "We have everyone who'd be willing to come back, we have our guild hall that we can rebuild, we have all the memories that are enough to motivate us to rebuild. Laxus has always wanted to be guild master, and he can be."

The group pondered the thought for a moment, Gray pulling out his communications lacrima, and dialing a number.

"Hey, Erza, we have a plan." He began, and soon after, former members of the guild had decided to meet up tomorrow and rebuild a new Fairy Tail, for the next generation.

The couples parted ways, allowing Gray and Juvia to go home to their children, who were already asleep.

"I can't believe you managed to convince everyone to rebuild the guild." Gray said with a laugh, "But then again, I'm not even 100 percent surprised."

Juvia laughed, changing out of her clothes into pajamas, then turning to the ice mage. "Juvia wants her children to grow up mages of Fairy Tail, and be proud of it."

The couple climbed into bed, Gray's arms wrapped around Juvia. "I know in the beginning I neglected you, but now I'm really glad you stayed by my side, even after all these years." He stated, a smile forming on the water mage's lips.

"I love you, there's no other place I'd rather be than beside you." She turned to him, placing a kiss on his lips.

When the couple pulled away, Juvia noticed something on the foot of the bed, where Gray had tossed his pants (he still had the habit of tossing around clothing ane not CLEANING UP).

She sat up, picking up the item that turned out to be a picture. "I took it from one of the photo albums, I thought you'd want it." Gray said, sitting up beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

It was of the two, after the war with Zeref. Gray had given her his answer after the battle ended, which turned out to be a kiss in the middle of the battle field.

Somehow, a guild member had captured the moment in a picture. Juvia smiled, a tear falling from her face as she turned to her husband. "I love you."

"And I love you." The ice mage said, leaning down to press another kiss to his wife's lips.

this is such crap i'm so srry


	2. DAY 2: EYES

**DAY 2: EYES**

/

Gray let out a small huff, resting his head back against the pillow of the hospital bed he laid on.

He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be wandering around Magnolia and looking for his guild mates, his nakama, but instead he was stuck on a bed with wires and tubes around him, bandages suffocating most of his skin.

Beside him, Natsu was asleep. He had been asleep for the past week, and although the ice mage would never say it out loud, his heart clenched when he looked over at his team mate.

Of course, there were many other guild members in the same oversized hospital room, but the one person Gray wanted to see was not.

He let out another sigh, allowing his eyes to close momentarily.

The war was mess, which came as no surprise, considering they fought against Zeref. The guild had no known immediate deaths, however based on the amount of people in this hospital, there had to be a few deaths.

Gray kept his eyes shut, allowing his mind to rest.

/

It had been a week post war, and Gray finally was able to get up from the lumpy bed.

When he heard the news, he practically ripped all the tubes off his body, standing up immediately. Erza, who had awoke but was still on bedrest, let out a small chuckle at the sight. "What are you so excited for?"

Gray's gaze wandered to his scarlet haired friend, and he gave her a small smile. "I need to give an answer."

Without a response, Gray ignored the nurse's pleads for him to take it slow and dashed out of the room.

He wandered through all the rooms that contained his guild mates, finding some that contained other members of other guilds.

He let out a sigh of relief when he found Lyon, awake and wrapped up in bandages.

They spoke momentarily, however Gray wasn't 100 percent focused on the conversation. Noticing this, Lyon let out a sigh as he said, "She's in the room next door, good luck."

Although Gray did want to continue speaking to his practical brother, he did escape from the room as soon as the words escaped the white haired mage's lips.

The ice mage expected to see Juvia smiling and awake, considering they fought together and she didn't get many injuries.

He didn't expect what he did see.

The water mage was wrapped in bandages, almost as if she was a mummy. There was a tube in her nose for breathing, another inserted in her veins.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and a few tears that remained unshed as a doctor told Gray that the bluenette was in a coma.

Even though Gray was instructed to rest and lay down at least an hour a day, the orders went out the window after seeing Juvia for the first time.

He stayed at her side all day, ignoring the pitiful looks other guild members gave him. He knew he should rest for a bit, but he had an answer and he had to let her know.

He pretended he didn't hear the doctor's telling him his stitches would rip if he didn't lay down, he pretended to ignore when Juvia's doctor and nurse whispered to Gajeel that Juvia's vitals were extremely low.

He pretended he didn't almost cry every night, he pretended he didn't blame himself for allowing her to get this injured. At night he'd pretend she was awake, just sleeping.

On the fifth night of Juvia's coma, the realization of her situation finally got to Gray, and he allowed himself to cry.

He allowed hot tears to track their way down his cheeks, he allowed small sobs to rack his body uncontrollably. He allowed himself to look over at her paled and thin face, his gaze never leaving her.

She had gotten thin, and even paler than before. This was of course due to the fact that she hadn't awoke for almost two weeks, and regardless of it, she looked beautiful to the ice devil slayer.

His blurred and tear-filled gaze lingered on her closed eyes, another small sob escaping his lips.

He loved Juvia's eyes, he loved the way they lit up when he looked at her, the way they held so much hope and joy. He loved the way her smiles would reach the blue irises, he loved the way they met his own dark ones.

Seeing her eyelids shut and blocking off the blue hued eyes caused another wave of sadness to over come Gray, stray tears still falling from his face.

"I really hope you wake up soon," he said softly, his voice hoarse due to his cries, "you already know my answer. You always have known though, haven't you? You can't hear me, or maybe you can, but I want you to wake up. It's been hell without you awake, most of the guild members are still healing though too. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but Juvia, please wake up."

His hand gripped her smaller one, squeezing gently. "I don't know how much longer I can take not seeing you smile. I hope I don't have to wait too long."

He did wait though, he waited another day till he finally saw her eyes again.

It was nearing 4 in the morning, and the ice mage was tired and half asleep. He didn't expect anyone to disrupt his sleepy daze, but he heard the voice that made his heart stop and tears to form in his eyes.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia's voice was soft yet scratchy, his gaze lifting to meet hers. A wide grin plastered itself on his face as he let out a sigh of relief, the water mage smiling at him as well.

"You woke up, huh? I should call a doctor, but it's 4 am and none of them are probably on call." He stated, his eyes glued onto hers.

He updated her on the guild, on the way the healthier members set to work rebuilding and on the way they were voting Laxus as the newer guild master.

His eyes never faltered away from her own, because although they were dull and sleep filled, they still shone with that happy hue that Gray had grown to love.

Her eyes, to him, were the sunshine at the end of a storm, the hope at the end of a bad day. They were everything good in the world and more, and he knew that regardless of anything; they were the one thing that made him feel alright.

As the clock was hitting 5 am and the pair knew they should be asleep, he gave her his answer, his eyes glued to her own and his hand interwined with Juvia's, and even though they had just fought a war and probably had a few more to go, it was alright for the two of them.

IDK MAN I'M BAD AT FOLLOWING PROMPTS BUT YEAH ENJOY!


End file.
